1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method and apparatus of controlling a disk drive apparatus, and more particularly, to a servo control method and apparatus capable of fast, reliable seek retry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Korean Patent Publication No. 2002-53509 and US Patent Publication No. 2002-054451 disclose technology related to a hard disk drive. Korean Patent Publication No. 2002-53509 discloses a circuit and method for stably parking a head in a disk drive using back electromotive force. US Patent Publication No. 2002-054451 discloses technology for measuring the back electromotive force of a voice coil motor in a disk drive and controlling the speed of the voice coil motor without a servo signal.
When the disk drive cannot continue seeking or following a track, the disk drive moves a head to a parking zone and tries again to seek the target track. Accordingly, the conventional technology suffers from high access time.